The Newest Recruit
by Jedipiratedragon
Summary: Follows the original characters around the year after the Anime ended. So mix together the shenanigans of the old characters, throw in some OC's and find out what happens.
1. Chapter 1

Ouran Academy

It was a day like any other at Ouron Academy right down to the Karate Club chasing after a new transfer student. The poor kid stood out like a sore thumb in all of his classes mostly because of the way he dressed. With his baggy, loose fitting clothes, streaks of midnight blue and silver in the light brown hair, and a ratty ball cap that was constantly being taken off by the faculty, this was the only Class A student that could pass as a Class D one. But of course the Karate Club was not chasing the rather unusual kid for their fashion choices, they wanted him to join.

Today the nimble target raced dawn an open courtyard. The thing that drew the onlooker's gossip was the several boys in white gi's following close behind shouting "Get back here Kiori!" Like a track star, the kid being cased jumped over an unsuspecting nerd that was reading in the grass, unfortunate for the Class C first year the Karate Club did not have the same fleetness of foot. He was trampled giving the pray of the chase a chance to gain some more distance. Using a thick, trunked tree as a spring board, the odd looking third year bolted around the next corner heading for the door to a nearby building. For a split second Kiori took his eyes off where he was going to see how much space his last few stunts had given him, only to turn back around and be three paces from a new obstacle. Several second year girls where walking to class carrying a large building model, and just so happened to end up as an obstruction to the ongoing chase. Without breaking stride, the new scholarship student dropped into a limbo pose and slide under the new obstacle. Once clear he bolted through the double doors just before the sound of a crash was heard.

Morinozuka and Haninozuka were on their way to the Host Club, when the pair noticed a kid dash into an alcove on the opposite side of the corridor. Shortly after, the Karate Club member's blundered passed shouting for someone named Kiori to come back. "Hey Takashi, do you think he's the one being chased?" Honey questioned as they watched a boy with oddly colored hair peek out from his hiding spot. Noting that the coast was clear, a falling apart ball cap was produced as Kiori stuffed his hands in his pockets and began strolling away.

Just then the sound of a stamped caused the kid wearing the hat to stiffen. Looking around for another place to hide it was then that the scholarship student noticed the two college boys watching him. With what Mori and Honey would have called a "Hosting Smile", Kiori asked "Would you mind doing me a solid?" As he waited for an answer, the out of place kid fidgeted with his cap. Taking the smaller boys confused look, and the silent shrug from his stoic friend as a go ahead, the Karate Club's prey ducked behind them just in time to avoid being seen. Shortly after the noise subsided, the boy with streaks of color in his hair peaked out from behind Mori. With a small sigh of relief, again Kiori began strolling away. "Well thanks for the breather, but I should really be going now." However before the college students could do anything, a monkey came out of nowhere and threw a banana peel in the other boy's path. Kiori's head was not so gracefully introduced to the tiled floor.

Mitsukuni rushed over to see if the fallen high school-er was ok, only to find him out cold. Poking the unconscious body, Honey asked "Are you ok?"

Kiori groaned softly. He had a massive headache, but that didn't bother him as much as the two large brown eyes inches from his face the second he opened his green ones. It was the same Lolita boy he'd hidden behind earlier. "Takashi, Takashi he's awake!" Honey beamed with excitement as he called to someone in the other room.

"Mitskuni, he has a concussion." A deep voice reminded. This of course caused the bunny toting boy to make an 'I'm sorry' face before disappearing threw the open door.

"I still don't see what makes the klutz our problem." The twins stated from their seat next to the window.

"Now, now don't be rude you two." Tomaki scolded entering the room with his usual flourish. Taking a seat at the edge of the bed, the Host Club king flashed one of his charming smiles at his guest. "Don't mind them. We the Ouran Academy Host Club welcome you to the southern countries. How's your head; I'm told you took quiet the fall."

Kiori hadn't heard much of what the student next to him had said, mostly because just sitting up had made his head swim. The simple act even added to the throbbing pain in the bump where his noggin had met the floor. However the boy with blue and silver streaks did manage to grunt as an answer. "Kyoya isn't this boy a member of our class?"

"That is correct. Mr. Hoshiyomi transferred in this year, and is a scholarship student just like our very own Haruhi." Kyoya answered from behind his clip board.

Finally the groggy, third year was able to take a look around only to find the room filled with a bunch of half-naked boys wearing Balinese outfits. Completely shocked, Kiori opened his mouth before thinking. "This is either a nightmare, or I hit my head harder than I thought."

Tomaki's face and body drained of color as he moved to a corner of the room from the muttered comment. Clearly he'd been offended.

"Come on Boss, you can't take what this guy says seriously." The twin with the part on the left scoffed as they closed their laptop.

"Just look at the way he dresses." Finished the other.

Then in unison, "No style, we wouldn't be caught dead looking like that."

Before the Host Club's guest could answer, the Black King flashed one of his Hosting Smiles. "You'll have to forgive our appearances but we've just concluded our club activities for the day."

Haruhi walked in carrying an ice pack and some tea when she finally got a good look at the ratty old ball cap on the bed. "Wait a second… Kiori Hoshiyomi?" The whole club turned white as recognition passed over the only girl's face. Sitting down, she added "You haven't changed a bit."

"Well look at you Kiddo? How long's it been … since the last time you patched me up?"

"It's been a while." Haruhi smiled warmly holding the ice pack in place for the other commoner.

Of course it drained away when Kiori tried to get out of the bed. "As great as this little reunion has been, I have people to see and places more important than here to go." He added sarcastically, but half way to the door, Mori was the only thing to keep him from crashing to the floor again as the poor kids knees buckled from his own weight.

As Takashi took the protesting boy to a nearby chair, the Host Club's secrete stated "You're not going anywhere yet."

"Look I'm fine." He began, but eventually ended with a groan about the pain in his head.

"But you have a concussion ki-chan." Honey skipped over. "But I know what will make you feel all better… CAKE! Cake always makes everything better."

Kiori watched as the smallest person in the room produced a large piece of frosting coated dessert. "Sorry buddy but I don't think my swimming head is going to agree with you." With an amused grin the kid with the head injury patted his elder on the head in appreciation for his thoughtfulness. Turning back to Haruhi, he tried to argue. "Trust me Kiddo, I've had worse. It will pass. So I'm just going to go home…"

"Do you remember where you live?" Fujioka interrupted.

Scoffing at the question, "Pffft, of course I do; what kind of a question is that? I … Uh… I live… Look I know where I live." But the more the Host Club's guest talked the more everyone was convinced that he shouldn't be left alone.

However when the natural host stated that the injured boy was coming home with her, Tomaki and the twins started arguing amongst themselves over who was going to stay with her to protect their innocent member from this questionable character. Without a word, Haruhi followed Mori and Honey out the door. The tall silent boy was carrying Kiori piggyback style, the way Honey usually road. For a while the three host's listened to the tough kid spout off directions that nobody thought would lead anywhere, then it turned to anything the new scholarship student thought until even he grew tired of listening to himself talk. As he settled in for the long walk to Haruhi's apartment, the injured high school-er finally wrapped his arms around Mori's neck and laid his head on the strong shoulder. Neither of the other two hosts noticed the small falter in the kendo champs long stride, nor the funny look that shortly followed.

"So Haru-chan, how long have you known Ki-chan?"

"We went to elementary school together, but I haven't seen her since she pretty much disappeared shortly before middle school."

Honey stopped dead in his tracks. He almost dropped Usa-chan as amazement flooded his facial features. "Ki-chan's … a girl?"

"Yeah." Haruhi shrugged not seeing what the big deal was.

Suddenly Kiori sat up and pointed to an ice cream shop. "It's hot; we should get some of that." However as quickly as the outburst had come, so was she half asleep again seconds later.

When they arrived, Haruhi asked "Would you guys like to stay for dinner? My dad's probably not going to be home for a while. Mori smiled, while Honey on the other hand danced around happily. Once inside, Takashi let go of his burden which immediately moved to the living room muttering several things about everything not being where she left them.

However all doubts of Kiori's gender were put to rest when she removed her jacket and let her hair down. It was practically a different person that stood in the center of the Fujioka's living room. The shoulder length, streaked hair cascaded over her face as Kiori wavered on her feet. After throwing off her jacket, she unbuttoned the top part of her uniform until she was left standing in a tight tank top with the white fancy shirt hanging off her shoulders. The tie still hung loosely around the neck. Truly the man who said "It's the clothes that make the man" was really hitting on something. They even watched as the body language changed from a masculine stance to a feminine one as she rubbed her eyes. "Haruhi I don't feel so good."

"Kiori will you go sit in the kitchen so you don't break anything." Haruhi grumbled hanging up the discarded clothing. Then under her breath, the girl host added to herself "You're so annoying sometimes."

The only trouble was the girl with the head injury didn't seem to be listing. Instead the worst part of her concussion had caught up with her as she knelt heaving into a trashcan. Sighing Haruhi lead the boys into the kitchen away from the girl getting sick, and began to make tea and start dinner. "How come you don't call Ki-chan's parents? Won't they be worried when she doesn't come home?"

"Haruhi I'm home! How was your day at school? Oh my look-y here, you've brought some of your handsome friends from that Host Club home. What in the world is that noise?" Ranka burst through the front door fluttering about the room. Both fawning over his daughter and batting his eyes at the college boys. The flamboyant dad didn't give anyone a chance to answer before walking past Mori to find a half conscious Kiori sitting against the far living room wall; trashcan in lap. "Oh my goodness where on earth did you find her? Oh you poor, poor dear, did you get into another fight sweet heart? Let's get you some nice warm tea."

"Oh-no Mr. Fujioka, Ki-chan got a boo-boo when she tripped in the hallway." Honey answered instead.

The cross dressing father took the cup of tea Haruhi had been fixing to the sick girl in the living room. "Mori-sempi and Honey-sempi stumbled upon her in the hallway today at school. It had something to do with the Karate Club but she has a concussion." Offered up the only girl in the room as her father returned to the kitchen.

"So you won't get any straight answers until her head clears." Ranka sighed sipping on his own tea. "Of course getting any type of real answers out of that girl takes talent. I'm guessing she didn't say when she came back yet either?"

"No." Haruhi sighed.

"Kyo-chan said that she transferred into his class this year." Honey offered up, watching happily as Haruhi continued to cook supper.

"Oh this is so exciting; you finally have a girl friend to hang around again. It's been so long since she was last over. Did you know that our little Kiori is one of the best little chiefs. Before she moved away she and Haruhi would make all kinds of fun dishes for me to eat."

"Mr. Fujioka won't Ki-chan's family be worried when she doesn't go home?"

"No bodies at home to worry." The girl with the blue and silver streaks in her hair answered Honey's question leaning heavily against Mori as she entered the room. "Besides it's better to be with someone, then waiting for someone to come home. Do you think I could get some more of that tea?"

Giggling delightedly Ranka hugged the now exhausted looking teen. "Feeling Better?" He asked watching the girl sink to the floor in an out of the way corner of the room.

"The worst is over with." She smiled weakly sipping on her tea.

The transvestite dad sighed shaking his head. "I swear for someone so graceful, you can get rather clumsy at times sweetheart." Ranka teased.

"Well, you know how it goes. Waste all of it doing stupid, frivolous things like I don't know say avoiding a fight, and then there's nothing left for just plain old walking."

Before long dinner was served and the boys left; the next morning Kiori was more lucid, but didn't remember anything that happened the day before after the fall. Again dressed like boys the two girls headed off for school, only to be met outside by Mori and Honey. They had been worried about the older students head injury and wanted to make sure she was ok. Reluctantly the two commoners accepted a ride to school.

End Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Ouran Academy

At school Kiori tried to fade into the crowd, but for some reason everyone kept looking at her. She didn't think it was her appearance because the new student always looked out of place amongst the other class A students. Even the two host boys who were head of the class seemed to be more interested in what the new scholarship student was doing. Throughout the class, the "king" constantly looked over his shoulder to see what the normally ignored kid was up to. In fact it wasn't just one glance every now and again, it looked more like: scribble, scribble, glance, scribble, scribble, glance. Then it would be quiet for a while, but as soon as the thought would cross his mind again, so would the not so subtle glances. However Kyoya was more discrete then Tomaki, the class representative's only telltale sign was the initial awkward stare as his eyes followed Kiori to her seat before class started.

By lunchtime all the attention was weird-ing the reclusive character out. The more she tried to figure out what might have caused her new popularity, the more the high school kid kept wondering about the missing afternoon. From the time of Kiori's concussion, to waking up in Haruhi's apartment, everything in between was a complete blank. Of course not being able to remember wasn't what was making her nervous. It was the fact that her tough kid reputation might have been shattered.

Kiori was just about to get a head start on the everyday noontime chase, when Haruhi showed up with a boxed lunch. "We didn't really get a chance to catch up yesterday, so I thought we could eat lunch together."

The whole room fell silent as they waited for the weird commoner to answer. The class A third year girls held their breath in anticipation. Shrugging and returning the natural host's cute smile with a smirk, the loner answered "Why not kiddo?" As the "boy" with the colored streaks ruffled the younger student's hair, squeals of delight erupted from every female in the room.

Tomaki was no different. Despite the obvious bond between the two disguised young women, and the pang of jealousy he felt because the flamboyant king still saw Kiori as competition for Haruhi's heart, the leader of the host club could not refute how cute the soft smirk looked on his classmate's face. So Tomaki being Tomaki rushed over and ruined the moment. Hugging the reclusive kid close, he ran in circles acting like the fool he was; spouting off how adorable and how much of a host like gesture the smile was.

As quickly as it started, the half French half Japanese boy released Fujoka's old friend to invite himself and Kyoya to lunch. "Any friend of yours is a friend of mine Haruhi. I'm just sad that I haven't had the time to get acquainted with him until now. Let's all go to the lunch room and catch up. What do you think Kyoya?"

"Indeed it would be a chance to hear some more stories of Haruhi." The black King stated, adjusting his glasses in his usual board manor.

Suddenly the Karate Club showed up, but for some reason that Kiori couldn't figure out they all left without so much as a threat. Deciding it would be best not to question the highly welcomed breather, the new student just shrugged and rolled with it. But the third year scholarship student was not the only one to notice the sudden arrival and departure of the Karate Club members. The cool type host noticed the tension and hesitation the out of place "boy" showed at the addition to the lunch group, but also the visible relaxation when the fighters left without a word.

As the four students headed to the lunchroom, the host club members and there guest ran into Ritsu Kasanoda. With a big smile, Haruhi waved. "Hey Kasanoda, how are you?" The yakuza boy started to answer, but ended up bumping into the crazy haired kid. Out of reflex, the known gangster flashed one of his freezing glares at Kiori but it didn't faze her at all. In fact she didn't even flinch, instead the tough kid gave Ritsu a once over.

Upon seeing Kiori's reaction to 'Bossanova's' stair, the king of the host club ducked behind Kyoya. "Did you see that, Kyoya? That guy didn't even flinch." Tamaki shivered from behind his second. The conversation between Haruhi and Kasanoda was short, and everyone noticed the head nod of acknowledgment between the two thuggish looking teens.

"What was that about Kiori?" The younger disguised girl questioned, only to receive a shoulder shrug. Haruhi shrugged too, deciding it wasn't important.

Lunch went by fast despite the short, evasive answers Kiori gave, and in no time at all school was over. The host club started just like always, however as they prepared for their guests the double doors where thrown open and hastily shut drawing everyone's attention. Eyes shut tight with "his" head against the elaborate doors, stood the Class A third year scholarship student; breathing very heavily. "Ki-chan you came back!" Honey shouted running up to a startled Kiori. Flashing his cutest smile, the Lolita boy giggled delightedly. "How is your head today, would you like to have some cake with me?"

As the "boy" with streaks of sliver and blue started to stutter an answer, Kyoya noticed the panicked look. His class mate obviously wanted to turn and run, but the grip the young martial artist had on the other "boys" hand prevented that. "Uh … I should… um… I … I…" but suddenly the effects of the concussion yesterday caught up with her again, and so she allowed the short collage boy to lead them both to a table. There the silent boy that had hidden Kiori the day before handed the thuggish looking "boy" a cup of tea.

Instead of drinking it right away, the guest of the host club pressed the warm liquid to her forehead. The heat brought welcome relief to the nausea threating to return, however when the scholarship student tasted the tea she was unimpressed by the taste. With delight radiating from every pore in his body, Honey placed a gigantic piece of cake in front of Kiori. For some reason the friendliness of the Lolita boy was calming some of the tension the Host Club's guest was feeling, but there was still a big problem. Looking around Kiori noticed the two boys from class, but for the most part the crazy haired kid only knew the rich boys by reputation. There was no reason for them to know her, or none that she could remember. However Mori and Miscuni were acting as if the three of them had been friends for ever.

On the other hand, Tomaki was only concerned with thoughts of Haruhi's old friend being openly gay. He blabbered on to the twins how perfect it was, and gloating that Daddy's little girl was now safe from the clutches of this evil character. Of course it turned into an argument, when the twins wanted to know why that mattered at all. All they wanted was the stranger gone.

Kyoya was disinterested in the whole thing as he simply ignored everyone while continuing to make notes on his clip board. When the door opened again, the black king was the only one to notice how jumpy his classmate was. Haruhi and several Karate Club boys entered, startling Kiori into nearly dropping the tea cup in hand. "Kiori, we demand that you give up this chase and join our Club."

"Don't you numbnuts ever give it a rest? I've told you a thousand times, I'm not joining your stupid club." The hidden girl grumbled regaining her composure.

"Then we here by challenge you, should you lose you must join the Karate Club." The four boys yelled in unison.

Standing up and turning the ratty ball cap around, the third year scholarship student looked rather intimidating. Taking a few steps forward, "I have had it up to here with you idiots. But if it's a fight you want…"

Yet, Mori was faster. Before Kiori could engage her pursuers, the strong silent type had picked up the out of place kid by her shirt collar. With a giggle, Honey jumped in front of his new friend waving his finger. "Silly Ki-chan, you're still getting over a concussion."

With a shake of her head Haruhi let out a heavy sigh, "What did you do this time?"

Scoffing at the question, Kiori tried to wriggle out of the older boy's grasp. "Thanks for the vote of confidence there buddy."

"It's not like my question isn't validated. In third grade alone you were almost kicked out of school for fighting."

"Yeah, well I remember all those times I walked you home." As the tough outsider spoke, images of all the times Kiori saved Haruhi from her own cluelessness popped into her head. Specific times of when the younger of the two girls went to visit the captured "boy" in the bad parts of town seemed to be the most prominent. "I happen to recall those times weren't my fault at all. They were started by someone else." A little red arrow appeared over Fujioka's head.

"If you didn't start a fight with them, why are they chasing you?"

"How should I know? I don't speak idiot."

"Stay out of this Host Club!" The leader of the Karate thugs shouted, pointing a finger at Tamaki. "We came for the …"

"Ah, ah, ah … It's not nice to pick on an injured people." This time Honey shook his finger at the invading club members. "But if you still want to fight, I'd be happy to take Ki-chan's place." Before the Lolita boy had even finished his sentence, the other boys were gone and all that was left was there outlines. "Tee hee, you're safe now."

"Thanks a lot Fluffy Bunny, but I can take care of myself. Now do me a favor and call off the Shadow Man." Honey giggled at the nicknames Kiori gave the two fighters; however Mori complied and let her down. "Thanks for the save, but I don't need your help. If you don't mind, leave me alone."

"They were just trying to be nice." Haruhi scolded. She didn't even seem fazed by the nasty look Kiori gave her. With a grumbled 'whatever', the hidden girl with the multicolored hair headed for the door.

The twins scoffed in unison, as they leaned on each other. "Tisk tisk, so your wardrobe is just as bad as your attitude. Why would you even hang around this guy, Haruhi? Clearly …"

They began their double insult, but were cut off by a wicked sounding chuckle. "Yeah, and what did you do, Tweedledee and Tweedledum?" A sly smirk made Tamaki and the twins shiver and duck behind the coach. "That's what I though. Catch you later Kiddo." With that the third year scholarship student left.

Upon leaving, Kiori slammed the double doors to the music room, causing the three boys to peak out from behind the couch. "Ha…ru…hi… He's scary, are you sure that guy is your old friend?" Out of nowhere, the Host King had attacked himself to the host club's secret's jacket.

"Yeah," was all she got a chance to say before Tamaki went into daydream overload, not that it would have taken much anyway with the way the blond boy's mind worked. In his mind's eye, the half Japanese half French boy suddenly saw a poor defenseless Haruhi being cornered by a very fiendish, very macho version of Kiori. The shady thug character threw some sketchy cloths at the shivering female. "But Kiori I… I"

"Told you I'd catch you later, didn't i?" Tamaki's version of the multicolored hair kid laughed menacingly as he pushed Haruhi against a wall. "Now put that on, you know what I want."

"But Kiori, I don't want to sell my body again." Vision Haruhi whimpered to the scary figure pinning her. With an evil chuckle from a very shady figure, the fantasy ended.

The group of four high school-er's plus the two college students watched as there captain went from the silent scream to the fetal position as his daydream played out. Suddenly they watched him jump up shouting, "Men we have a new mission. It's called 'Save Heroin from the clutches of Evil!'" As the flamboyant boy made lots of noise, a sign saying 'Heroin' with a blinking arrow pointing to Haruhi appeared side by side with a picture of Kiori with the word 'Evil' underneath. All the boys stood with confused faces as there fearless leader held the stance of power; one hand on his hip the other pointing sky ward. That is all but Kyoya; the cool type pinched the bridge of his nose in irritation, because he knew what this meant for him. It meant that he was going to be doing research on the scholarship student.

Of course the clubs little secret did not hear any of Tamaki's babble. Instead she continued to stare at the door in which her old friend had left out of. "Something's wrong, Kiori's never this rude."

End of Chapter 2

~ 5 ~


End file.
